


Day 5: Relationship Stuff

by GemmaRose



Series: Mattiro Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bee Boi Matt Holt, Domestic Fluff, Drider Shiro (Voltron), Family Feels, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Oviposition, Plans For The Future, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Matt has plenty of practice with keeping his wandering mind under control, but when he keeps ending up back at the same thought he decides it's time to bring the topic up with his husband.





	Day 5: Relationship Stuff

“Hey, Taka?” Matt said, setting the dirty dishes in the sink as Takashi wiped down the table.

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.” he turned to the stove and lifted the pot of water which had been heating there throughout dinner.

“You know you can ask me anything.” Takashi replied, walking around the table as Matt emptied the near-boiling water over the dirty kitchenware. One of his chitinous hands rested against Matt’s back, right above his wings, and he suppressed a shiver at the contact. That could wait; he wanted them to have this talk while they were both clear-headed, not lazing in the afterglow. “Has something been bothering you?” Takashi pressed gently, moving to Matt’s side and lowering himself until they were almost the same height.

“Not bothering me, per-sé.” Matt said slowly. “It’s just, a thought that I haven’t been able to shake.”

“Take your time.” Takashi murmured, rubbing at the nape of Matt’s neck. “I’ll listen.”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Matt asked, grabbing some of the slimy soap Takashi had gotten somewhere and adding it to the hot water.

“Well, I’ve had more than a few of yours.” Takashi said, moving his hand down to slide up under the front of Matt’s shirt and caress his stomach. “And you’re carrying some of mine right now.”

“No, I mean, like...” Matt bit the inside of his lip, and ducked away from Takashi to grab the bucket of cool well-water he’d brought in before dinner. “Like, human kids.” he poured some of the tepid water into the sink, until the dishes were completely covered and soap suds filled the surface, it gave him a good reason not to look up at his husband. “It’s just, at first it was just a little random thought, but every time I fill you with my eggs I can’t help but wonder what it’d be like to see you with _our_ child. Not the product of some demonic addition to our bodies that’ll be self-sufficient within a few hours of birth at most, but an actual baby.” his throat felt tight, and Matt let out a long, measured exhale as he set the bucket down. “I can’t stop thinking about it, Taka. I never even thought we could be _together_ , before you were drawn to be Champion, and now we’re married and living together and-”

Takashi cut him off by lifting him bodily and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes.” he breathed when they parted, resting Matt on the counter. The silver irises of his inhumanly dark eyes practically shone as he moved his hands to grab Matt’s, the smooth chitin familiar as it twined between his fingers. “You were so hesitant about me taking your eggs, I never thought-”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Matt blurted. “I still don’t, Taka, and you may be okay with laying yours in any old host but I-”

“I know, I know.” Takashi squeezed his hands comfortingly. “But yes, Matt. Yes, I’d love to try for a baby with you.”

“Not tonight, of course.” Matt said quickly.

“Of course.” Takashi nodded. “But once your eggs pass there are some things I can collect, and we can try.” he laughed, a small bright thing that made Matt’s chest ache with affection. “Maybe some good really can come of this cursed place.”

“Maybe.” Matt smiled, leaning forward to kiss Takashi gently. There were still things to figure out, and it wouldn’t be easy trying to raise a child entirely on their own, but dammit they’d make it work.


End file.
